The Boy Who Cried Dragon
by Willow-Bane
Summary: What is Natsu to do when a dragon comes his way? And what's a dragon to do when the pinkette of his dreams endures the wrath of the villagers? Read to find out! Fantasy/AU


**The Boy Who Cried Dragon**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

 **Summary:** What is Natsu to do when a dragon comes his way? And what's a dragon to do when the pinkette of his dreams endures the wrath of the villagers? Read to find out! Fantasy/AU

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A fun and pervy spin on _The Boy Who Cried Wolf_.

* * *

 **The Boy Who Cried Dragon**

Natsu was bored.

The sun came up. He brought out the sheep. The sun went down. He brought in the sheep. It was the same shit every single day. And it made him bored out of his fucking mind.

So it wasn't exactly his fault when he started the lie. Being a shepherd in a village so peaceful— where even the damn _children_ were all well-behaved—was so infuriating that it made him want to burn the damn village to the ground. As a result of such violent tendencies within his mind, he proceeded to spice things up a bit in the village.

The following day, as Natsu was tending his flock, a sinister thought entered his mind. And he just _had_ to pull it off.

"Dragon! Dragon!" Natsu shouted as he ran into the village. "A dragon's attacking my sheep!"

When the villagers came running to the rescue of said sheep, the pinkette followed behind, laughing at them. After a few days of this, the villagers came to the conclusion that it was all just a trick.

There was no dragon.

* * *

Sting groaned as he woke from his slumber within his cave. Sitting up, he raised his arms above his head and stretched, his joints cracking in the process. As he stood up, he opened his wings and stretched them, too.

When his tightened muscles seemed to relax from having slept for so long, he walked out of the cave and into the warm sunshine. He stood there for a moment, absorbing the rays as his tail swished back and forth and his hands adjusted the loose pair of pants he wore.

A tight, hot feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly let him know that he was hungry. Inhaling the morning air deeply, Sting caught whiff of…sheep? That sounded good. Mutton it was.

Approaching the edge of the cliff where his cave was, he jumped off, flapping his wings and heading off in the direction of the flock of sheep. A few minutes later, he found them. And they looked delicious.

Landing softly on the ground, Sting immediately crouched, spying the sheep for one that wouldn't be missed too much. And as his eyes panned over them, they landed on one near the creek. Smirking to himself, he crept closer, ready to pounce.

And that's when he saw it.

Legs.

Beautiful, smooth, tanned legs. And they belonged to a human. A stunning human. Slim, pink-haired, and just absolutely gorgeous.

Screw the mutton. He'd rather just screw the human.

* * *

"Stupid grass stains," Natsu muttered to himself as he attempted to wash the green marks out of his pants. Squatting in the icy creek in nothing but a short tunic and scrubbing viciously at his stupid pants was _not_ how he'd wanted his morning to go.

And it didn't include being yanked backward and thrown onto the ground either.

Natsu squawked and scrambled away, reaching for his staff in the process. Jumping to his feet, he took in the sight before him.

There was a…dragonish looking person. He looked human, but he had dragon wings. And a tail. And were those fangs? And _claws_?

"Stay away from me!" Natsu cried shrilly. "Or I'll hit you with my stick…thingy."

"You mean your crook?" the humanoid dragon corrected, smirking.

"Yeah! That! Now…stay back!"

"And if I don't want to?" When the dragon received no response, he decided to take on a different tactic. "My name is Sting, by the way."

The humanoid dragon guy had a _name_? Well, okay. So perhaps that wasn't too odd, but still! Why was he talking to him? Shouldn't he like…try to eat him or something?

"What's yours?"

"My what?" Natsu asked, taking a step backward.

"Your name. What is it?"

"…Natsu."

"Natsu," Sting growled, his eyes flashing. He loved the way the name rolled off his tongue.

"What do you want? A sheep? You want a sheep? Go ahead. Take your pick and go." Natsu just wanted this guy to go away. He _really_ didn't like the way he was being looked at right now.

"I don't want a sheep anymore."

Natsu swallowed hard. "Anymore?" he squeaked. This dragon guy really _was_ going to eat him!

Sting shook his head. "I want something else."

"A-And what would that be?"

"You."

The pinkette froze…as did everything else. If Natsu didn't know any better, he'd have said the sheep standing near him by the creek had dropped its jaw in surprise.

"I don't…what?"

Sting resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took on a predatory stance instead. Then he lunged.

Natsu freaked, thinking the dragon was going to attack him. But instead of ripping his head off, Sting had taken his crook and snapped it in two.

"You broke my stick thingy!" shouted Natsu.

"I have another stick thingy you might enjoy," smirked Sting, pouncing on the pinkette and pinning him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Natsu screamed as he struggled to get the dragon off him.

Sting just hummed quietly before leaning down and sniffing him. "You smell like…flowers."

Natsu froze again. This was getting _way_ too creepy. " _Excuse me?_ "

"I really like that smell," replied the dragon.

Grabbing both of Natsu's wrists in one hand, he raised them above the pinkette's head and sniffed him some more. As he nuzzled the human's neck with his nose, he let his other hand trail down Natsu's side until it reached the hem of his tunic. Glancing back up at the pinkette, he let his free hand travel underneath the tunic and around his backside until it met Natsu's bare ass. He smirked again as he gave the pinkette a firm squeeze.

Natsu shrieked and started flailing wildly. "What the hell are you doing? Don't touch me! Let me go!"

Releasing the pinkette, Sting let him go. He decided that playing a game of cat and mouse might be fun after all. Especially with someone as feisty as Natsu.

But not until he ate one of the sheep.

* * *

"Somebody help!" Natsu yelled as he raced into the village. "There's a dragon!"

"Not this again," said Gray, looking up from where he was chopping wood. "We're not falling for it this time."

"But there really is a dragon!" the pinkette exclaimed.

"Um…Natsu? Where are your pants?" inquired Lucy hesitantly.

Natsu paled and instinctively pulled the hem of his shirt down. "By the creek. The dragon guy is there. He said his name was Sting. And he molested me!"

Lucy just blinked at him.

"Do you really need attention that badly that you need to make up a story like this?" started Gray. "Just leave everybody alone and go back to your sheep. And put some pants on."

"But—"

"Sorry, Natsu," added Lucy.

"I'm telling the truth!"

But no one seemed to believe him. In fact, the villagers decided to ignore him completely. And that hurt. He'd only meant the lie that he'd told before to liven things up a little since things were so boring and dull all the time. But now everyone pegged him as nothing but a liar.

"Fine. I'll just go get…eaten by the dragon then," Natsu said meekly. And again, no one seemed to pay attention.

So with that, he left, hoping that the dragon would make his death quick.

* * *

Sting licked his lips as he picked his teeth with one of his claws. The sheep had been good. Now that his appetite had been sated, he had other needs that needed to be tended to.

And look at that. The timing was impeccable. Natsu on his way back. Perhaps the pinkette had gotten over his fear of him.

But much to Sting's surprise, when Natsu reached him, the pinkette dropped to his knees before him, looking utterly helpless.

"Make it quick," he mumbled.

The dragon raised an eyebrow. "Make what quick?"

Teary eyes met his. "You're gonna kill me, right? So make it quick. It's not like anyone will care."

Sting cocked his head to the side. "What makes you think I want to kill you?"

"You're a dragon and you eat people," Natsu deadpanned.

The dragon scoffed. "I've never eaten a human. That's disgusting."

Now Natsu was confused. "Then what the hell were you doing earlier? At first I thought you were molesting me, but then I figured you were just feeling me up to see if I'd be good enough to eat!"

"Your first assumption was correct."

The pinkette's jaw dropped. "You really _were_ molesting me?"

"Yes. Now, if you've gotten over your shock from this news, I'd really like to continue where I left off."

Natsu jumped to his feet. " _Why?_ I'm just a scrawny shepherd. I'm a nobody. Why would you even want anything to do with me?"

Sting slowly stepped up to the pinkette and traced his jaw with his claw. "You're very beautiful for a human. And I could use a mate. Especially one who has his own flock of sheep."

Natsu just gaped at him.

"And I like how feisty you are. There would never be a dull moment with you. I'll protect and take care of you. And given time, I'll more than likely love you."

"Crazy. You're crazy," said the pinkette.

Sting smiled, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. His tail suddenly lashed out and grabbed Natsu around the waist, yanking him closer. And then the dragon sniffed him again. "So sweet," he whispered before licking the pinkette's neck.

Natsu couldn't help but shiver in response. And were his knees becoming boneless? If it wasn't for Sting's tail, he'd have surely collapsed by now.

He was starting to feel hot. And it didn't help that the dragon actually looked pretty hot, too. Was he actually considering this?

Sting stopped licking the pinkette's neck and stared into his eyes. "May I kiss you?" he asked huskily.

Natsu found himself nodding and then mentally smacked himself. What was he _doing_?

But all thoughts fled his mind when Sting's lips descended on his. And when a forceful tongue pushed past his lips, Natsu couldn't help but surrender to him.

Coaxing all sorts of sounds from the pinkette, Sting smirked when he finally broke the kiss. His smirk grew even more when he realized Natsu was flushed and panting. And that was just from a _kiss_. He couldn't wait to see how the pinkette would look when they proceeded to other things.

"Wow," Natsu mumbled. Who knew dragons could kiss like that?

"If you thought _that_ was good, just wait until later," Sting growled in anticipation.

It was the pinkette's turn to cock his head to the side. "What happens later?"

"You are far too innocent for your own good," the dragon groaned when all his blood rushed to his groin after that far too innocent statement.

* * *

"Dragon! Dragon!" Lucy screeched as she raced into the village. "A dragon just flew off with Natsu!"

The villagers glanced at the blonde skeptically before returning to their work. They weren't falling for that again.

* * *

Sting landed outside of his cave and set Natsu gently on the ground. The pinkette wobbled for a moment as he tried to get over the nauseous feeling of having been flying through the air for so long.

"Are all those sheep yours?" the dragon asked quickly, his blue eyes turning toward the slowly setting sun.

Natsu blinked a few times before speaking. "The ones on the eastern side of town are. Why?"

"If they're yours, then you should keep them."

Well, that _did_ sound pretty reasonable. "I guess. But—"

"To the left of the cave is an incline that leads up to a plateau above our home. I can take your sheep there."

"Okay," the pinkette replied placidly. "Wait! Our home? You were _serious_?"

"About making you my mate? Yes. Why else would I offer to bring what is yours here?"

Natsu opened his mouth a few times to speak, but words failed to pass his lips. And the blush that formed on his face made it impossible to form a coherent sentence. Mating involved sex. Sex? Sting would have _sex_ with him?

"Can we talk about this whole mating thing first? I don't think—"

The dragon silenced him when he wrapped his tail gently around the pinkette and pulled him closer to his body. Nuzzling Natsu's cheek with his face, he licked him before placing a kiss on the same spot.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. At all," whispered Sting. "I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't do that. I've grown attached to you."

"But you haven't even known me for that long!" Natsu protested. "You just met me this morning!"

"Dragons know when they've found they're mate," Sting purred. "And you're that person."

Natsu felt his face heat up even more than before as he whimpered. "I guess I can understand that, but…do we actually gotta do _that_?"

Sting cocked his head to the side, confused. "Do what?"

The pinkette groaned. "Never mind."

"If that's all, I'll go gather your sheep now. May I also stop by your previous home and gather your things?"

Natsu bit his lip. "I live with the sheep in the barn. That's my home, so I don't really have anything of value."

Frowning, the dragon continued. "The village has not provided you with a house?"

The pinkette shook his head. "My family once owned a large sheep farm, but a fire destroyed nearly everything. We had a few sheep left and we stayed in the barn for awhile. The villagers started working on a house for me and my family but…"

"But?"

Natsu sighed. "My parents were supposed to pay in sheep for the services of the village for building the house. But one night, my parents took off, taking the best sheep, and left me alone with the rest. The village disliked me after that, and they come to collect a sheep as payment for my stay in the village every now and then."

Growling, Sting whipped his tail in the air in anger. How could a village treat one of their own this way?

"I'm sorry what happened to you," started the dragon. "And I understand if you feel like I would abandon you, but I would never do that. After we're mated, we will be bound forever."

Natsu didn't understand what that meant, but the look on Sting's face convinced him that he was telling the truth. "I'll try to trust you."

The dragon smiled in response. "Is there anything you want me to fetch for you? Anything at all?"

"Uh, some pants would be nice."

"Why do you need pants? You have your tunic."

"I can't go around looking like this! I feel like I'm wearing a dress! A really _short_ dress!" Natsu snapped.

"I still fail to see why you need pants."

"Because…it's not…proper!"

Sting raised an eyebrow. "Natsu, you're becoming my mate. As I see it, you won't have a _need_ for pants anymore."

The pinkette's expression remained blank until the realization of what Sting had said hit him full force. "Just bring me some damn pants!" he roared.

* * *

"A dragon is taking the sheep!" cried a villager as he ran into the village.

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" said the villager. "It's taking Natsu's sheep!"

The leader of the small village, Laxus, immediately sought out Lucy, who'd said that a dragon had taken Natsu away. "You!" he declared. "You said you saw the dragon, correct?"

Lucy nodded.

"So we can assume the dragon is taking Natsu's sheep as well. We must put a stop to this," he said. Taking Natsu was one thing, taking the sheep was another thing entirely. He could care less what happened to that pinkette. Perhaps he could convince the villagers to save the sheep in the guise of saving Natsu.

"Gather round, everyone," stated Laxus. "I have a plan."

* * *

Natsu tugged at the hem of his tunic as he entered the cave. Sting was currently gathering his sheep, so he'd decided to take a look at where he'd be living.

It was a simple dwelling. There was a pile of furs off to the corner, a wooden shelf that held an odd assortment of bowls, and a small cot to the far side of the cave.

A small cot that was only meant for one person, which meant—

"What are you doing?"

"Ack!" Natsu screamed, flailing his arms around in a means to protect himself. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't know I was sneaking," replied Sting, looking amused as he handed something over to him. It was a pair of pants.

* * *

Natsu sniffed as his eyes opened. He peered into the dimly lit cave, noticing that the sun already appeared to be setting. Smiling to himself, the pinkette reached for his clothes, taking note that Sting was nowhere in sight. Perhaps he'd gone off to fetch some things.

When he finished dressing, he headed for the entrance on the cave and looked outside. He took in a deep breath, but frowned when he smelled smoke. Glancing down, he spotted the people from his village setting fire to bales of hay.

 _Whump!_

Natsu jumped when a fiery hay bale landed next to him, forcing him to retreat back into the cave. Another bale followed suit. Then another. And another.

The pinkette placed a hand over his mouth, coughing as the smoke began filling up the cave, making it harder and harder to breathe. Where was Sting?

* * *

Sting's head shot up. He sniffed the air, detecting the faint smell of smoke. Normally, he wouldn't pay it any mind, but something seemed to be telling him that he needed to get home.

And now.

Launching into the air, the dragon took flight and headed back to where his intended mate would be. However, when he noticed smoke coming from the direction of their home, his heart slammed into his chest.

"No," he growled under his breath, urging his wings to beat faster.

Before he knew it, the air was filled with thick black smoke. From what he could see, something was on fire just outside the entrance of the cave.

Sting landed near the ledge, covered his mouth with his hand, and flapped his wings, trying to force the smoke and flames away from him long enough to get to burning objects. Bracing himself, he kicked the fiery bales of hay off the ledge, ignoring the burns that scorched his flesh. Once that was done, he stormed into the cave.

"Natsu?" he called out, coughing as he searched the darkened area. Squinting through the smoke, he noticed a still form on the ground. "Natsu!"

Racing over to the pinkette, Sting lifted him in his arms and fled the cave, immediately soaring into the air and landing on the plateau, where the sheep seemed to be safe and sound.

The dragon placed Natsu on the ground and leaned downward, placing his ear above the pinkette's mouth. He was breathing.

"Natsu, wake up," Sting urged him, tapping the pinkette on the face. "Wake up."

Natsu moaned, his eyes opening slowly. "Sting?" he asked quietly before a coughing fit seized him. Sting helped him sit up. "Sting, the villagers—"

" _They_ did this?" the dragon seethed, his nostrils flaring.

Natsu nodded, another coughing fit ensuing.

Sting turned his head in the direction of the village. How _dare_ they do this! He wasn't going to let _anyone_ get away with what they'd done. "Stay here."

The pinkette blinked, confused. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"To teach them a lesson," he ground out.

"Sting, don't."

"They must pay for their actions!"

Natsu took a deep breath, really taking in the vibe he was getting from his soon-to-be mate. There would be no talking him out of it. But maybe he could talk him down. "Don't hurt anyone."

Sting growled. Perhaps he could give in to that one request. He wouldn't kill anyone—or hurt anyone—but he would make them pay.

* * *

Natsu stared blankly at the barren wasteland that used to be his village. Sting had kept his word; he hadn't hurt anyone. But he sure as hell had made sure that he'd decimated the entire village otherwise.

Sting just smirked at the results.

"I think you went a bit too far," the pinkette finally said.

"I don't think so," replied the dragon smugly.

"They're terrified of you now."

"I know. They think I'm some kind of god."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "And that makes you happy?"

Sting nodded.

"Why?"

"They're going to rebuild the town and make a temple in honor of me."

The pinkette resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If anything, his soon-to-be mate did _not_ need a boost to his ego. But at least everyone was safe and sound…for now.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
